Banner's Sock Drawer: The Holder of Secrets
by Katralissakitty
Summary: Backstory: The Avengers are all living together, because Nick Fury decided it would be easier to assemble them if they were all in the same place. Loki's there too, because he and Thor resolved their conflict, and they're friends again. For the most part. Current: Thor was going through Banner's sock drawer in search of something, when he discovered the doctor's little secret...


"Banner's Sock Drawer: The Holder of Secrets"

Loki wandered past the bedroom door, of which was open. His objective, was to return the stolen item from his latest prank on his brother, and see the look on his face. He peeked inside, and saw Thor, holding a small white stick to his mouth, and exhaling smoke. He'd never seen such a thing.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously. Thor put his mouth to the stick, and blew out more smoke. It smelled awful.

"I'm not sure, but it is absolutely amazing. I feel like I am floating on a sky boat, above a huge ocean of dolphins. And there is a double rainbow," Thor slurred his words. He sounded as though he'd had a few drinks too many. Loki cocked his head in confusion. Why was there smoke coming out of his mouth? Was he on fire?

"I'm afraid that I do not understand what you are speaking of, brother. Why is there smoke coming out of your mouth?" he asked. Thor laughed stupidly, as he blew out yet again, more smoke.

"I'm not sure. But it is pretty, how it, swirls around, making little, swirlies, in the air," he laughed once again. Loki had never seen Thor like this. It was quite amusing, seeing the great, God of thunder, acting like such a fool.

"Let me see that," Loki said, reaching for the strange object. Thor handed it to him. "You have got to try it, it is amazing," he slurred. Loki examined the stick, which was hot on one end, and appeared to be smoldering. It smelled like burning herbs.

"So, what exactly do you do?" he wondered. Thor was mumbling to himself. He looked up, and answered Loki's question. "Oh, you suck in, and then, you blow out. It is basically breathing. And it leaves you with this feeling of, I can not even explain it, it's just so good," Thor went on mumbling.

Loki hesitated, but put the strange stick to his mouth anyways. He sucked in, and coughed. Smoke filled his lungs, his nose, and burned his eyes. Thor laughed.

"It is a bit rough at first, but once you do it for a while, you get used to it," he pointed out. Loki continued coughing, while handing the stick back to Thor.

"Nope. *cough* That was, plenty enough. *cough* And, *cough* quite awful, *cough*," he wheezed, coughing up smoke. Thor's booming laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Uh! This has got to be harsh on your lungs, *cough*," Loki stated. Thor didn't seem to care that Loki just said something, or he didn't hear him, because he was too busy laying on the bed and muttering something about spoiled cabbage.

Loki coughed two more times before leaving Thor to his unintelligible muttering. He headed for the door, then stopped, feeling this strange sensation to do it again. He turned around, to find Thor, eating the stick.

"Em, brother, I do not believe that object is edible. It seems to be made of paper," Loki suggested. Thor crunched down on the stick. "It tastes like paper too," he mumbled, "ew." Loki sighed. He turned for the door, then felt the sensation again.

"You wouldn't happen to have another one of those, would you?" Loki asked. Thor shook his head. "No, but I know where to find one," he offered. Loki thought for a moment. "And, where might that be?" he wondered. Thor laughed. "Dr. Banner's room. He has a plethora of them hidden in his sock drawer."

Loki held back a laugh. "And, what exactly were you doing in there?" he asked. Thor mumbled, before answering his question, "Oh, nothing. I was just, looking for something," he said, as he petted the pillow.

"What, 'something'?" Loki asked mischievously. Thor looked at him, embarrassed. "I, needed underwear," he said quietly. "I uh, was bathing, in the woods, and when I went to grab my clothes, my underwear was missing," Thor looked away. Loki chuckled.

"And where, do you think that underwear might have gone? Surely it couldn't have just, run away?" he toyed. Thor was too stoned to realize what Loki was hinting at. His face contorted in confusion.

"I am not sure. I had thought that maybe an animal had carried it off, or someone had taken it. I never thought about it running off, perhaps that is what happened," Thor suggested. Loki cackled.

"Well, maybe from now on, you won't bathe in the woods, for the sake of your underwear, and your dignity," he snickered. Loki turned towards the door, and went to make his leave after throwing the missing underwear at his brother. "Oh, thanks," murmured the God of thunder. Not realizing what Loki had just done.

The God of mischief disappeared quickly down the hallway, clinging to the shadows. He was about halfway to the living room, when he heard the sound he'd been anticipating. A mischievous grin spread across his face.

"LOKI!" roared his brother.


End file.
